Power Rangers Chronos Squad
by Ranger Red 2.3
Summary: In The Year 2069 the Earth has Healed from a War from 2019, a Alien Invasion Rocked the Earth as a Young Inventor found a Special kind of Tech that enable him to tap into The Morphing Grid creating the White Ranger Morpher, he went on to create Five more Morphers, during the War the six rangers fought with Valor with The Earth as the prize.


I would like to thank Mywinx14 for the Support and I hope everyone likes this combination of Power Rangers and SyFy's Continuum.

Author's Note: This Story was a Idea I had for a while, while watching SyFy's Continuum and Watching Power Rangers Time Force, I hope you all enjoy it read and review please, and as always May The Power Protect You All :-D.

Summery:In The Year 2069 the Earth has Healed from a War from 2019, a Alien Invision Rocked the Earth as a Young Inventor found a Special kind of Tech that enable him to tap into The Morphing Grid creating the White Ranger Morpher, he went on to create Five more Morphers, during the War the six rangers fought with Valor with The Earth as the prize, 50 Years later that same Inventor put together a Army called the Armed Squadron, from the remaining Soldiers of Earth and Tech from Delta Force, The World has enter into peace until a New Alien Invision led by the Vog Command a Hive Mind like Insect Aliens have Attacked Earth. But there is a second thrant to Earth, thanks to the Atomic Warfare the Earth ha begin to see Time Ripples open up, causing people to panic, in the mean time the portals only appear in the sky, causing people to not travel by air anymore as much.

Chapter 1: Back In Time Part 1

The Armored Squadron has been Protecting Earth for Years keeping a close eye on protecting Earth from Evil every Step of the way, in the City of New Nowatech, it was Built over the Ruins of California after the War.

Pearson Tech Building: Cadets were standing at ease waiting for the higher up Officers, just then a Giant Mach walked through causing the Cadets to jump in Fear seeing the Mach come closer as it stop the Cadets could hear a Muffle Laugh, they all try to place the laugh while one held his head down with a smile and then the Mach opened up in the back while a Elderly Man comes climbing down the ledder.

"Hahaha! You all look like you saw a ghost" The Elder Man with the Name tag saying Captain A. Pearson said wiping his eyes easy as he got a Serious look on his face, he was of African-American Descent, "But you are all Cadets of Armored Squadron, that meansone day you will face dangers like a Enemy Mach looking at you with the intent of harming you, you must be ready at all cost" said Captain Pearson looking at the row of Cadets, eyeing the Young Cadet who was laughing early on.

"YES! SIR!" The Cadets said all together while Captain Pearson hit a green button on the side of the Mach, it turn into a Toy Version of it's self while the Officer besides the Captain picked it up with carfully.

"Now you ten will be chosen to become a team of Rangers who will protect all of Earth from the our Enemies The Vog, you will be on Squadron's that will be good to your skills none the least" Captain Pearson said while two more Officers showed up with two Silver Buirfcases as the Captain moved back getting the attaion of the Cadets as he wave his hands, "You will be given your Morphers and Zords and at this moment your future teammates will be given their Morphers and Zords as well, Tomorrow you will be given your Team and your First Mission" said Captain Pearson.

Each Cadet took a Morpher and Zord Mach, The Morpher was a Wrist Morpher with Red and Black Accents, each Cadet was proud of his and hers Morpher and talking among themselves, the Captain eyed the young Cadet and walked over to him.

"Hello Agent Weller, I trust The Morpher and you're Zord is to your liking?" Captain Pearson said with a rise Eyebrow and hands behind his back.

"Y..Y..Yes Grand...I mean Captain Pearson Sir" Agent Weller said nervously as the other Agents looked talking about it while The Captain give a stren look to the crew.

"Ahem! I like to say to all you Cadets Congrats for your role at being the Red Rangers, you may take a break have some Coffee and Donuts to celebrate. Agent Weller may I speak to you in my office please" Captain Pearson said looking at the Young Agent name Agent Weller.

"Yes Grand...Err Captain Sir" Agent Weller said nervously as he walked with the Captain to his Office, The Captain offer him a seat while The Captain want to his Chair, "S..s..Sorry Grandpa Allen" said Agent Weller looking down, Agent Weller was of African Descent, he had Brown Dreads with a White and Red Uniform with Armed Squadron on it.

"Dont be sorry Tyson...You will be a great red ranger, I know it" Captain Pearson known as Allen said as his Gradson looked up at him, "Just remember though I am your Grandfather always but on Duty I am The Captain, I can't show Favoritism towards you are anyone else. But" said Allen getting up and going to the Trasure Chest as he opened it, he brought over a case leaving Tyson with a Rise Eyebrowas it looked at Ten Empty Slots, "I like for you to look at your teams Bruifcase, See I am not allowed to tell you this till tomorrow but I figured What The Hell" said Allen with a smile seeing the Big Grin from his Grandson handing him the files.

"What?! Are you telling me this is my team?" Tyson said excited while Allen Shookhis head Yes, "Awesome! I can't wait to tell them..." said Tyson being cut off by his Grandfather jumping up.

"You can't tell them till the day after tomorrow okay Ty, Right at this moment they are Finishing there Training just like you being offered there Morphers and Zords, Now as for Tomorrow, there is a Captain's Meeting, you and your Ten other Trainees are going to join you with me and other Captain's from the other Squadron's to disuss our war with the Vog" Alen said with a serious tone as Tyson nods in Agreement.

Meanwhile Across Town a Family was having Dinner as a Man stood up tapping his Glass Gently getting the Attaintion of his Family, he was wearing a Green Dress Shirt and Dress Pants while he had a Proud Smile.

"Ahem...I Jack Hughes, Am proud to say my Children will be a part of Armored Squadron along with there Mother and I, I hope you both make us proud Jessica and James" The Man name Jack said giving a toust to his Children, while Jack and his Wife Marie was drinking Wine, there kids was drinking Apple Cider.

"I like to say James and Jessica, you Two will make your Grandfather Proud knowing you both will be safeguarding the world, he fought for our Country proundly With a good heart, make him happy" Maria said with a happy smile, she word a Blue Dress.

"Don't worry Mom, we will make you all Proud" The Girl known as Jessica said sharing a smile with her Mother, Jessica was wearing a Pink Dress with Sparkles.

"And I'll make sure Jessica stays out of Trouble" The Boy known as James said to his Mother teasing his Sister, "Hey Pops, do you know when we get our first Mission?" said James wondering, he was wearing a Black Dress Shirt and Pants, he is of Caucasian Descent.

"Well son, Normally you would find out the next day, after your team leader is chosen" Jack said taking a bite to eat after wiping his mouth, "...But since the Captains are having a Urgent Meeting discussing the Vogs and what to do with them, I am guessing you will find out after tomorrow" said Jack with a smile getting a nod from both Jessica and James.

Meanwhile Across Town at Nowatech Square, Two Agents was walking in town talking excited.

"Can you believe it Kala?! We are finally Rangers!" The Boy in Blue said to excited for words while he looked to the sky, the girl name Kala was looking at her Morpher with a small smile, The Boy was of Asian Descent in a Blue and White Uniform, he stop to look at Kala with a small smile, "...Look Kala, You will be a fine Ranger, after all you are my Lily Blossom" said The Boy in Blue kissing The Girl name Kala as she had a bigger smile.

"Thanks Chiro, you know how to cheer me up" Kala said giving Chiro a hug as they keep walking, "I can't wait till we get our first mission...But we might not be in thesame Squad though...My Dragonfly" said Kala while she took his hand.

"Yeah!...But keep up hope, We might end up on the same time, You're Mother's a Captain, maybe she can talk to Captain Pearson about keeping us together, Or my names not Ichiro Akihiko!" Chiro said causing Kala to laugh lightly.

The Next Day at Armored Squadron HQ many Captains was arriving one by one some coming in big groups as they stood at Ease at a round table waiting for Captain Pearson to sit, they salut to him as he give the okay for them to sit.

"Hello Ladies and Gentelman, First I want to thank all of you for coming in today, We hvew been at war with the Vog for Twenty Years, I am open to any advise from you all" Captain Pearson said looking at his Fellow Captains.

"Ahem, yes sir I have a plan, if The Vogs Are Insect Like, maybe we can freeze them out" One Captain said as a few Captains talked among themselves as one captain stood up.

"Are you mad?! If we freeze them out, we risk Freezing Innocent People!" said a different Captain enrage as it began a Arguement among the Captains, While The Younger Captains watch from the Outside Lobby, while they all stared a look.

"Whoa, Maybe we should rethink our spots as Captains" Tyson said unsure of the others as one turn to him.

"Yeah maybe it is Ty, I mean that's my Uncle right there, he trained me himself...But I am still New in the spot, I only lead a training group twice" One guy said letting out a sigh.

"Hey at least you got to go on Missions with you're Uncle, Right Adam?" Tyson said with a encourging Look.

Look at those two? I mean there Legecy's right?" The Second guy said he was a short but fit guy, he looked at his tall friend who had a small gut.

"Right! They only got a spot because they have Family that are higher ups, I had to take the test ten times before I got the OK! To lead" said The Third Guy upset leaving his friend surprise.

"Did...Did you say ten times? It took me three times before I can lead a test team" The Second guy said leaving his friend upset.

"Whatever man" The Third guy said with hurt pride.

Meanwhile a few people was walking into a big building as a pair of Green Eyes was watching them go in, he place a phone on his ear as it was ringing, a voice was heard saying "Yeah".

"The Plan is ready to commence Sir" The Myserious Person said.

"Set The Plan in Motion" The Voice said getting off the phone fast.

"Yes Sir" The Person said dropping the phone destroying the phone, he then brought out a device as he hit the button a Expulsion Accord while the Building Impuled in itself, the person's hand looked like clews as he walked away laughing, "I like Fireworks" said the Person walking to his ship where Two Armed Squadron Guards tried to stop him.

"Freeze!" Both Agents said looking at the Person, he was a tall Humanoid Male like Insect as he turned around while they point there Lesers at him.

"Hmm...I get Fireworks and a Workout...Still i won't break a Sweat" The Person saidas he flew towards them fast.

Meanwhile back at HQ There was a sudden Earthquick that rettle the Building causing the People to notice Black Smoke in the Horizon, the Young Captains ran in the Meeting room to see where it was coming from, By then a another Agent Ran in to Captain Pearson.

"Sir! Captain Pearson! Sir!" The Agent said with a panic.

"What is it? Was it cause of that?" Captain Pearson said pointing to the Black Smoke over the Horizon.

"Yes that, It was the Earth's History Center, it was The Vog" said The Agent showing the report.

"Fine, I believe we need to call in every Agent now! For a World Meeting, Go now" said Captain Pearson upset, a few hours later many Armored Squadron was present on many different Floors, Captain Pearson was reading up on the device, it was of Vog making, while he compose himself to talk,"As you all heard, todays attack was a big one, There was a event today at Earth's History Center, those present was many Nation Leaders and...About Five Schools was...There" Captain Pearson said with Sadness in his Voice, Tyson notice a shadow in his view he looked to see aship lowering slowly as he walked up to the window slowly, the Ship turned around slowly with it's Weapons Locked on, Tyson looked with WideEyes as he turnedaround fast.

"Run! Everyone! RUN! For your lives" Tyson said as the ship open fire, Tyson jumped down while he crawled to the Weapon's Vault, he while everyonewas panicing and Screaming, he want inside the Weapon's Vault taking a Repid Mechine Gun, he takes a corner as he fires on the Ship, it had a Camo Shield.

The Attack on the Base was Ruthlessas a few Soldiers begin to fire on the Ship as the Ship was Injured, Tyson ran out to the Hallway to shoot at it again, but he stopped like he saw a ghost, it was his Grandfather Captain Pearson Hurt on the Floor, Tyson dropped his Rifle running to his Grandfather unsure of what to do.

"Grand...Grandpa!" Tyson said checking his Pulse, there wasa faint one while Captain Pearson slowly opened his eyes, "Grandpa? Are you woke...Don't try to move" said Tyson hitting a button design for the Medic Team.

"Ty...Ty...Tyson, listen to..Me" Captain Pearson trying to find the Air as he cough

"D..D..Don't worry The Medic should be here...Soon!" said Tyson being pulled to his Grandfather by Allen himself.

"It...Is alright, I want you to know...I am forever Proud of you...Tyson Allen Weller, Always let the Power Guide you, but let...Your Heart Lead...You..." Captain Pearson said as he close his eyes slowly leaving Tyson crying over his Grandfather.

Tyson heard the sounds of the Medic Team as he let them by while he moved out of the way, they picked up the Captain Slowly making sure not to hurt him, Tyson's sadden Face turned to Rage as he ran for his Grandfather's Office Getting the Brifcase while he ran down the steps to the Ship Bey, he ran by Ichiro and Kala, Kala notice Tyon while She Jumped up making Ichiro turn around, running behind Tyson, Two People was by the Ship nervous, they were James and Jessica looking around while Tyson came up to him.

"Good, this saves me the Trouble of Contecting you" Tyson said upset while James and Jessica stared a confuse look.

"What happen up there Ty?" Jessica said Worried

"A lot...Happen, We have to persue a enemy ship at once, Let's move out" Tyson said walking into the ship as he looks back, "Chiro, Kala...I need your help too...please" said Tyson getting a nod from Ichiro and Kala, he also got one from Jessica and James while they walked in getting there Seats, Tyson heard a voice call his name, "Huh?...Thomas billington" Tyson said while he walked in Thomas had his Sister Clarabel billington, they are Armored Squadron Agents as well.

"Whatever your going to do, I want to help too" Thomas said with a Stern look leaving Evryone shooked, "I saw what happen...He was like a Mentor to me too" said Thomas making Tyson nods as he waves his hand for them to sat while he gores to the Control.

The Ship begins to take off while it was a little rockey at first, but it steady as it want along fine, Tyson seen the Demage Ship while it was flying faster while he turned on the After Boosters going after them, he fires at the ship making them fly carelessly, while they did that Portals start opening it up slowly, both ships was dodging them while Tyson locked on the Ship causing a Tractor Beam to catch the Enemy Ship as a Big Portal Opened up causing both Ships to go inside.

...To Be Continued

Chapter 2: Back In Time Part 2

Next time on Power Rangers Chronos! The Five Rangers Arrive...Or Crush landed in a Strange New Place, The Rangers must get use to it fast as a Monster Attack causing them to Morph to handle it.

I hope everyone likes this Idea, it has been a Idea of mines to try this, if you liked Power Rangers Time Force and SyFy's Continuum

Name: Tyson (Ty) Weller (Ranger Red 2.3)

Age:18

Gender: Male

Personality: Nervous and Unsure of himself, Good Hearted

Appearance: Short Brown Dreads, Hazel Eyes, Red T-Shirt and Dark Blue Jeans with Red and Black Sneakers

Race: Human-African-American

Family: Amy Pearson-Weller (Mother-Medic of Armored Squadron 50, Age 38), Taylor Weller (Father-Pilot of Armored Squadron 50, Age 39), Judy Weller (Younger Sister-Student, Age 16), Abigail West-Pearson (Future Grandmother-History Teacher of Earths History, Age 70), Allen Pearson (Future Grandfather-Captain of Armored Squadron, Age 70/ Past Self-Friend and Mentor, Age 18).  
Goal: to Save The Past and Ensure a Safe Future

Ranger Color: Red

Ranger Weapon: Tri Sword

Ranger Zord: Red Battle Mache

Bio: Tyson is the Grandson of The Founder and Captain Allen Pearson of Armored Squadron, Tyson has been trained to be a Agent yet he is still a Cadet, He fears living in his Grandfathers Legendary Shadow and tries to be a Hero in his Own Right.

Names: Jessica and James Hughes Ages: 18

Personality: smart, helpful, brave, kind. James is a little vain.

Appearance: (Jessica) pink and purple blouse, orange and red skirt, heeled gladiator sandals. (James) red shirt and black jacket, blue jeans, black sneakers.

Race: Human-white American Family: Jack Hughes (father-third in command in the armored squad 89), Marie Hughes (mother- second in command of the armored squad 89).

Goal: to protect the earth from evil and let freedom ring.

Ranger colors: pink (Jessica) Female, and black (James) Male

Ranger weapon: Tri Bow (Jessica) and Tri Ax

Ranger zord: Hughes class 28 locomotives with a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement.

Bio: as the twin daughter and son of the second and third of armored squad 89 Jessica and James have a lot of potential to become commanding officers in the armored squads because growing up on a military base is rough but the twins are friends with tyson weller who wants to be a spy. All three of the friends are cadets in the academy. Jessica and James love their classes at the academy because one of those classes is locomotives engineering and using the locomotive records the academy has to build identical twin Hughes class 28 locomotives with a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement. But painted in two different colors Jessica's is pink with purple strips while James's is black with red strips. The twins work part time on the railroad doing mixed traffic work.

Name: Ichiro (Chiro) Akihiko

Age:19

Gender: Male

Personality: Smart, Puts everyone before himself Appearance: Short Jet Black Hair, Blue Jacket and a White T-Shirt, Blue Denim Jeans with White and Blue Sneakers.

Race: Human-Asian-American

Ranger Color: Blue

Ranger Weapon: Tri Axe

Ranger Zord: Helicoptor

Family: Kichiro Akihiko (Father), Usagi Akihiko (Mother), Jirou Akihiko (Younger-Brother), Asami Akihiko (Younger-Twin Sister of Asuki), Asuki Akihiko (Younger-Twin Sister of Asami)

Bio: Ichiro's Parents are both Doctors in the Armored Squadron and Ichiro tries to excels being a Agent twice as hard to show his Parents his more then a Doctor to them.

Name: Kala Steel

Age: 18

Gender Famale

Personality:

Appearance: Light Brown Hair with Brown Eyes, Tan Skin Tone, Yellow and White Uniform

Race: Human-Hawaiian-American

Ranger Color: Yellow

Ranger Weapon: Tri Staff

Ranger Zord: Speedboat

Family: Ryan Steel (Father-Enginer), Nalani Steel (Mother-Captain of Squad 101), Darrin Steel (Brother-).

Bio: Kala is the Daughter of a skilled Captain who she looks up to as a hero, but she fears not being able to live up to her Mothers Name

Mentor and Allies:

Name: Allen Pearson

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Personality:

Appearance:

Race: Human-African-American

Family: Lynn Pearson-Evans (Mother), Nate Evans (Step-Father), Keith Evans (Half-Brother), Alvin Anderson (Father).

Bio: Allen was born and Raise in Bellton Town in the Fresh Open Country, his Parents lived in his Grandparents Land, after his Father Passed away his Grandparents was more then helpful to his Mother allowing her to keep the house to be let to Allen when his Older, about two years later his Mother met his Step Father Nate and they were married having his Half Brother Keith.

Name: Thomas billington Age: 18

Personality: happy, smart, kind, cheeky, helpful

Appearance: brown hair with a blue steak, blue eyes, blue and red shirt with a yellow 1, blue jeans, blue sneakers.

Race: human- white American Family: Stanley billington (soldier in armored squad 89) Marie billington (fellow soldier in armored squad 89) Annie and Clarabel billington (younger twin sisters).

Goal: to allow peace and equality ring.  
Bio: Thomas is the Child of Two Train Experts in Armored Squadron, along with his Twin Sister Clarabel are the Next Genaration of Train Engineers

Enemies:

Name: Prince Ogen The Second

Gender: Male

Personality: Arragont

Appearance: Moth like form, Wings wraps around like a Robe, Green Eyes

Race: Vog

Family: King Ogen The First (Father-Crowned King Of The Vog), Queen Velara (Mother-Crowned Queen Of The Vog).

Bio: Prince Ogen is the Son of The King and Queen of The Vog Hive making him The Crowned Prince, his plan is to ensure the Future of The Hive along with his Queen to be Uni.

Name: Uni Gender: Female

Personality: Loyal, Anger easy, and Vain

Appearance: Female Vog with a Curvey Figure (known as a Beauty among The Vog)

Race: Vog

Family: Prince Ogen (Boyfriend), The Royel Family (In laws)

Bio: Uni is the Daughter of a Genaral of the King's Army, Arrange to Married The Crown Prince, but she truly loves him and the Hive Command.

Name: Creed

Gender: Male

Personality: Loyel, Up to Fight at anytime.

Appearance: Large Warrior Insect

Race: Vog

Bio: Creed is a Battle Driven Warror who sides with PrinceOgen for the Future and sees his Rule aas the Awnser

Foot Soldiers: The Vogless


End file.
